matematicafandomcom-20200213-history
Usuario:Juan Marquez
pc: Stiefel-Whitney surface, superficie de Stiefel-Whitney, Juan Manuel Marquez Bobadilla, Juan Marquez, kid, JMMB, vaquero, mathematician, trigenus, trigénero, topology, topología, low dimensional topology, three-manifold, tres-variedad, surface-bundle, circle-bundle, homeotopía, mapping class group, homeotopy of non-orientable manifolds, abstract embedding, the seven N_3-bundles over the 1-sphere, Universidad de Guadalajara, CIMAT, mathe-mathe, mathe-toon, flecha, TQFT, multilinear, multilineal, covector, banda de mobius, quantum mechanics, matemáticas, tensorólogo, tensor-man. I-surface bundle I\subset E\to F circle-surface bundle S^1\subset E\to F surface-circle-bundle F\subset E\to S^1 I-orbiface bundle I\subset E\to OF circle-orbiface bundle S^1\subset E\to OF orbiface-circle-bundle OF\subset E\to S^1 . .Este desarrollador de contenidos anuncia que va a utilizar juanmarqz.wordpress.com como su base de operaciones de intercambio de ideas y allá recibe todas las propuestas de trabajo en el lugar y el tema que se le pida. Permanezco a sus órdenes. Atte: Juan M Teorema de Ordman Wolfram alpha . http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif En el cyber-espacio También mi wikia math en inglés (english): http://en.math.wikia.com/wiki/User:Juan_Marquez Una página mia en planetmath.org es juanman para una vista a mis intereses: http://planetmath.org/?op=userobjs;id=12619 En wikipedia en español: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Usuario:Juan_Marquez Y en inglés:http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Usuario:Juan_Marquez Galería renderizada en un ordenador.]] . Note como su borde es conexo. Esto es una superficie con frontera. Tiene el tipo homotópico de la 1-esfera pero no es homeomorfo a ella.]] Fanático de la Matemática En http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Usuario:Juan_Marquez/Maniobras#Table_d.27images_et_math-anim.C3.A9 más imágenes de mathematics Este usuario es de la Universidad de Guadalajara campus CUCEI ---- http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ---- \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 2 & 3 & \cdots & m\\ 2 & 3 & 5 & \cdots & p\\ \vdots & \vdots & \vdots & \ddots & \vdots \\ \sqrt{2}& \pi & e^{i\theta} & \cdots & 9-8i\\ \end{pmatrix} ---- DFRT en:User:Juan Marquez \mathbb{R}^3 armando Clasificación de fibrados elementales de dimensiones bajas fibrados 2d Los fibrados elementales en dos dimensiones son el disco, el aro, la banda de mobius, la botella de klein,... de esta forma: *El disco es el producto catesiano de dos intervals *El aro es el producto cartesiano un círculo y un interval *La banda de mobius es un disco con dos arcos de frontera identificados usand una reflexión *El toro el producto cartesiano de dos círculos *La botella de klein es identificando los bordes de un toro usando una reflexión fibrados 3d El tres dimensiones tenemos 3 tipos *I-bundles sobre superficies F *Circle S^1-bundles sobre F *F-bundles over S^1 :: I\subset E\to F :: S^1\subset E\to F :: F\subset E\to S^1 We are going to consider only the cases where the surface F'' is the projective plane, the sphere, the annulus, the mobius band, the torus, yhe klein bottle and the genus three non orientable surface N_3 nuevas maneras de explicar mate In the science of vector spaces a '''linear transformation' is a function between two vector spaces: :: T:V_1\to V_2 which obey :: T(\alpha v)=\alpha T(v) :: T(v+w)=T(v)+T(v) for each scalar \alpha and each pair of vectors v,w\in V_1 . A matrix can be used to define them, for example a linear tranformation T:\mathbb{R}^2\to\mathbb{R}^3 \begin{pmatrix} x\\ y \end{pmatrix} \stackrel{T}\mapsto \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 2\\ 3 & 4\\ -6 & 5 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} x\\ y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} x+2y\\ 3x+4y\\ -6x+5y \end{pmatrix} es decir Si v=\begin{pmatrix} x\\ y \end{pmatrix} entonces Tv= \begin{pmatrix} x+2y\\ 3x+4y\\ -6x+5y \end{pmatrix} M . D_TT= \begin{pmatrix} \frac{\partial}{\partial x}(\frac{dx}{dt})&\frac{\partial}{\partial y}(\frac{dx}{dt})&\frac{\partial}{\partial z}(\frac{dx}{dt})\\ \frac{\partial}{\partial x}(\frac{dy}{dt})&\frac{\partial}{\partial y}(\frac{dy}{dt})&\frac{\partial}{\partial z}(\frac{dy}{dt})\\ \frac{\partial}{\partial x}(\frac{dz}{dt})&\frac{\partial}{\partial y}(\frac{dz}{dt})&\frac{\partial}{\partial z}(\frac{dz}{dt}) \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} \frac{dx}{dt}\\ \frac{dy}{dt}\\ \frac{dz}{dt} \end{pmatrix}= \begin{pmatrix} \frac{\partial}{\partial x}(\frac{dx}{dt})\frac{dx}{dt}+ \frac{\partial}{\partial y}(\frac{dx}{dt})\frac{dy}{dt}+ \frac{\partial}{\partial z}(\frac{dx}{dt})\frac{dz}{dt}\\ \frac{\partial}{\partial x}(\frac{dy}{dt})\frac{dx}{dt}+ \frac{\partial}{\partial y}(\frac{dy}{dt})\frac{dy}{dt}+ \frac{\partial}{\partial z}(\frac{dy}{dt})\frac{dz}{dt}\\ \frac{\partial}{\partial x}(\frac{dz}{dt})\frac{dx}{dt}+ \frac{\partial}{\partial y}(\frac{dz}{dt})\frac{dy}{dt}+ \frac{\partial}{\partial z}(\frac{dz}{dt})\frac{dz}{dt} \end{pmatrix}=T' Y este es el tipo de latex aquí \int_0^1(a+bx)^{-1/2}dx=\Omega \frac{3-t}{t^2-9} \to H^1(A,\mathbb{Z}_2)\to H^1(X,\mathbb{Z}_2)\to H^1((X,A),\mathbb{Z}_2)\to Ordman Teorema de Ordman Categoría:References for Mathematics Categoría:Referencias de matemáticas